Compassionate Kisses
by Dark Samarian
Summary: Leon is a undercovered servent but he is really a hitman. His target is Helena Douglas. Things get weird one day. Warning Lemon!


Compassionate Kisses  
  
Rating: R  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
The streets were covered with snow that reached about two feet high. The air was chilly while cold winds blew through the air. Leon was an undercover servant behind Helena Douglas' back. He was actually a hitman who was offered $250,000 to kill Helena. He had been under covered for about four months now. But tonight he planed to kill her when the rest of the maids and butlers left the mansion.  
  
"Leon, where is Miss Helena's tea?" Jessica asked towards the tall man.  
  
"Sorry, I got distracted. Here." Leon said, handing over the tray where Helena's tea was placed.  
  
"Sorry Leon, I'm busy right now. Can you serve it to her for me?" Jessica asked while folding all the dinner napkins neatly.  
  
"But- ah fine." he answered reluctantly before heading up the long spiral stairs to Helena's chamber. Once he reached the door, he knocked lightly.  
  
"Miss Helena, your tea." Leon said, but heard no reply. He knocked again and still he didn't her hear voice answer. Sighing, he decided to go in without permission. Right after opening the door, he saw Helena still asleep in bed. He placed her tea on the table and stared down at her face.  
  
'She really is beautiful... Too bad I can just break her neck right now and get this job over with'.  
  
Leon thought about his four months serving Helena as one of her butlers; how she commanded him around yet how nice she was to him. He also thought about the fun time he had with her when they had their moments of conversations. He knew all of her fears and secrets, everything about her.  
  
As he was leaving, Helena began to stir and get up. She noticed him as he reached for the door knob.  
  
"Leon? Oh...is my tea here?" she asked while getting up and stretching her arms.  
  
"Yes, Miss Helena, it's on the table." Leon said. He was about to leave the room when Helena called him again.  
  
"Leon, did I give you permission to leave?" Helena asked while crossing her arms in front of her chest.  
  
"No," he answered, turning around to face her.  
  
"Good. Then sit down." Helena waved her palm over to one of her chairs.  
  
Without saying a word, Leon did as he was told. He kept his eyes on the blonde as she sat across from him, sipping her morning tea. After a moment of silence Leon tore his eyes away from her and glanced out the window.  
  
"What are you thinking about Leon?" Helena asked, following his eyes, briefly gazing over at the window as well.  
  
"Nothing. Is there anything I can do for you?" Leon asked. He began to feel nervous again. He always seemed to feel like this every time he was in the same room with the woman. And of course, it was worst when they were alone.  
  
"Yes, there is one more thing you can do for me." Helena said, getting up from her chair and walking over to the wardrobe.  
  
"Yes?" Leon asked, quirking an eyebrow. What could she possibly want him to do that was in there?  
  
"Help me to choose what I should wear for today." Helena explained while taking out two different dresses. One was her beautiful light blue dress while the other was a new black dress he never saw before.  
  
'Black and blood look good together,' Leon though, deciding to pick the black. But he was still wondering why she would ask him of all people.  
  
But then he began to catch on. The moment Helena took off her night gown in front of him he knew she was up to something. But still he turned his head away from her to show respect.  
  
In the middle of reaching for her bra strap, Helena noticed Leon's gaze away from hers. She frowned. This wasn't how she expected his actions to be.  
  
"What's wrong Leon? You act as if you've never seen me naked before." Helena teased.  
  
This startled Leon. He really never did see Helena only clad in her undergarments before, much less naked! "But I've never-," he explained.  
  
The blonde laughed, waving her hand lightly. "Alright then. Well can you help me unhook my bra? Usually Jessica does it but she's not here at the moment." Helena asked, her eyes examining Leon's change of face.  
  
A small smirk curved at the side of her lips when Leon coughed at the request. He nearly fell off his chair when he heard her say it. "What was that again?" he asked, making sure he had heard correctly.  
  
He watched Helena smile seductively at him before turning her back towards him, her hair falling over her right shoulder. "Unhook my bra strap," she repeated.  
  
"Are-are you sure you want me to?" Leon empathized on the word, "me" clearly. He was very hesitant and confused. Helena was acting quite... different. But still she said the same command and he had no choice but to obey. After all... he was supposed to be her servant... right?  
  
Quickly, he reached for Helena's bra strap and fumbled with it. 'How the hell do you take this god damn thing off?' Leon cursed to himself when he realized he was having a hard time. He couldn't seem to unhook these two different clips. How the heck could girls do it?  
  
He growled a little. Not only was he having a hard time unhooking Helena's bra, but he was also having a hard time trying to keep his eyes away from a certain... place. He was a much taller man than Helena so he pretty much towered over her. Since she had her exposed back towards him, leaning slightly to her front so he could see her bra strap, he was able to see a good view of her ass through her very sheer underwear.  
  
"What's the matter Leon?" Helena asked, turning her head slightly over her shoulders to glance at him. A small smile was placed on her face.  
  
His eyes flickered. She knew what she was doing. She was trying to seduce him!  
  
Trying hard not to fall for this woman's trick, he kept his eyes on his task and finally was able to take it off... that is... rip it off.  
  
Leon blinked, looking down at the broken bra strap. Helena turned, her arms covering her breast, and gazed at her bra in Leon's hands.  
  
"Sorry," he quickly grumbled, practically throwing it at her.  
  
She laughed. "Ah, forget it. I have plenty of others." Helena turned away from him to reach for the black dress on her bed. Leaning down, again Leon was able to see the nice shape of her ass.  
  
This time, Leon was fixed on the spot. His eyes didn't tare away from her ass until she placed her dress on, the long, wavy black skirt covering his view. 'Damn,' he couldn't help but think.  
  
"Agh, this dress is no good. It's too tight!" Helena complained, looking at herself in the mirror. She turned to her side and gazed at the mirror to examine her side view. She ran her hands throw her front part, ending up below her two breasts. "Leon, do you think my breast got bigger? Or is it just me?"  
  
Once again, she took Leon off guard as he almost fell off his own two feet. 'WHAT THE FUCK?' he thought. Why of all things did she have to ask that? He tried to stop himself from dieing of shock however when Helena turned towards him.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Leon coughed. "It's probably just you." He didn't even look. He didn't want to because he knew if he did, he'd want to see more than just that.  
  
Helena pouted. "No really. Tell me."  
  
"I'd prefer if I didn't Miss Helena," Leon explained.  
  
Helena tried to put an angered expression as best as she could. "No, I command you as my servant I want to know if my breasts have gotten bigger or not. I need to know the truth."  
  
Slowly and carefully, Leon's eyes began to move towards Helena's face, then her breasts. Gulping, he tried to stop from fantasizing how he could feel them through his fingertips...  
  
"What do you think?" Helena asked again.  
  
Leon paused, unsure how to answer at first, but soon replied, "You- your breast seem bigger than before."  
  
He didn't have a good feeling when Helena raised a thin blonde eyebrow. "Bigger than before?" she asked, concentrating on the word, "before," more. "So you have been examining my breasts before."  
  
Leon cursed. He didn't mean to say THAT. He tried to remain calm though. "I er... Forgive me Miss Helena."  
  
"Forgiven," Helena said, trying to hide the entertained look. "However... I will have to punish you for doing so..."  
  
Leon's eyes flickered. 'What could she do to me now that's more torture than this?'  
  
"You will escort me to the mall." Helena said.  
  
'I was wrong, that's more torture!'  
  
"Now you are dismissed." Helena said.  
  
He remained silent, bowing and giving a slight grunt before walking out the door and headed down stairs. He didn't see Helena smiling, watching him closely.  
  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
It was 6:00 p.m. and Leon was finally done with his punishment. Bringing Helena to the mall wasn't so bad; he had actually found it ok. He spent about 4 hours with Helena alone, since 2:00 p.m.  
  
However, he disliked that many man were gawking at Helena with lust in their eyes. They were drooling and probably fantasizing about her like she was a sex slave. But he enjoyed the looks of the men when they glanced at him. Envy and hatred all mixed in one swirled in their eyes. And unknown to Leon, he was enjoying the other men's jealous looks so much, he had wrapped his hands around her hips when they walked towards the food court.  
  
'Damn,' Leon cursed. Now that he thought of it, he wished he hadn't touched her.  
  
"I'll be taking my shower if you need me for anything," Helena said to him when passing by the kitchen. Since no one was left in the mansion other than the two, Leon ended up with cooking. He didn't answer and Helena didn't mind. She smiled slightly behind his back as she walked up the stairs, swaying her hips. Of course, when Leon heard her high heels clicking away, he turned to watch her, catching her ass move from side to side in a very seductive manner.  
  
Turning around to forget the whole vision of Helena, he tried to concentrate on the meal he was making. But he couldn't help ask himself, 'With these four long months why haven't I killed her yet? What are these feelings I have for her?'  
  
'YOU ASSHOLE! IT'S FUCKING LOVE!'  
  
Leon wanted to scream. He hated it when his conscious spoke to him. It was very irksome and even confusing and nerve-racking!  
  
'You dip shit,' his conscious said. 'What do you think it was? Hate?'  
  
"Well shouldn't it be hate? I am after all here to kill the damn woman," Leon muttered to himself as he went to chop some seaweed for the sushi.  
  
'So? So what if it's how a murder should feel for a victim? If it's love, then it's love. No matter what the two people may be, it's still love. What about the time when you held her in your arms when she woke up weeping about her mother dying by some bitch Ayane? What about when you risked your god damn life for HER when you saved her from Christie? Wasn't your mission to kill her? Not protect her? And so, this leads to love.'  
  
"Argh," Leon growled, putting down everything he was working on and took a seat at one of the kitchen wooden chairs. He had to think about this. Love wasn't something he went for, especially since he never considered himself as a mushy person.  
  
'Seriously, you love her. And you have to tell her. Because it's damn obvious that she loves you too! Or maybe she only wants you to be her sex toy... BUT STILL! You get to be with her!'  
  
This time Leon had enough with his conscious. He wanted to get rid of it. Bonking his head on the table, running into the snowy streets and waiting for a car to hit him, anything! But then again, his conscious did have a point. If it wasn't love, then what was it? He was ordered to go kill Helena for a lot of money. And yet he never got it down. Why? He even saved her from death from Christie!  
  
'Dumb ass, I'm going to say it one last time, you love her. L-O-V-E.'  
  
"Dammit, you're right... I have to... it explains why I get so nervous around her... why I feel my heart wanting to pop out of my chest. Agh, I got tot tell her! I can't fucking keep this a secret anymore!"  
  
"Leon?" Helena's voice broke through his thoughts.  
  
"What?!" Due to her sudden appearance, he was taken aback and almost fell off his chair... the second time in one day. He turned around to see Helena at the kitchen doorway. Shockingly, she was only clad in a blanket.  
  
She had a mix of a worry and a confused look. "Are you okay? I heard you talking to yourself." She explained.  
  
'Shit.' "Oh..." Leon managed to breath, getting up and rushing back to the counter to finish Helena's meal. "Sorry, I have a lot on my mind."  
  
"Really?" Helena asked, this time her voice went down to a whisper as she strolled over to him. Her expression was... lusting. For him.  
  
Leon examined her as she went up to him, her hands reaching for his. "Like what?"  
  
He couldn't take it anymore. Here she was giving a sign that she wanted him, and he wasn't going to let this opportunity slip by. He grabbed her arms and pulled her into him in an embrace. "You," he said before slamming his lips into hers.  
  
They're first kiss was long and deep, tongues and saliva mixing... their hearts beating at the same time. It must've lasted well over five minutes before they broke apart to catch their breaths.  
  
"Damn, I just can't kill you!" Leon ruptured out of no where. Helena gazed up at him puzzlingly. She became more confused when he pulled away from her. "Fuck, I'm the hitman who was sent to kill you," he confessed.  
  
Helena's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open slightly.  
  
"But that deal was a long time ago! I've changed! And dammit Helena, it's because of you. The reason is... I love you." Leon's voice volume softened when he reached the last part. He didn't look at Helena. He kept his back turned to her.  
  
She was probably scared now that she was alone with a killer who was sent to kill her. But suddenly, he felt her arms wrap around him, her warm breath breathing on his ear. "I don't care what you are, I love you too." Helena whispered, planting a kiss on his cheeks.  
  
Turning to face the woman he loved, Leon leaned in for another kiss from Helena. As they kissed, his hands went up to reach for her towel. But he felt Helena's hand stop him. She pulled away from his lips to look at him.  
  
She smiled. "Not here Leon."  
  
He kissed her on the forehead before reluctantly pulling away from her warm body once more. "Yes," he tried to agree. "You haven't had your dinner yet and you still need to put some clothes on. You'll catch a cold."  
  
Helena nodded and was about to walk out of the kitchen towards upstairs when she ran back to him, grabbed his arms and pulled him away from her kitchen counter and up the stairs.  
  
He followed, unsure where she was taking him. But he soon found out when he was in Helena's room. Her hands slipped away from his to only wrap around his neck. They began to make out some more, this time, Helena reaching to unbutton his shirt.  
  
In time the two were both naked, lying on Helena's huge bed. They kissed again, Leon on top of the blonde, one hand tangled in her golden locked while the other slid down to feel her breast. A moan was caught in Helena throat when she felt his hand rub her left breast and squeezed it slighting.  
  
Leon broke away from Helena's lips and began to make butterfly kisses down her neck, back up to her earlobe, horizontal to her jaw line and then back down again to the valley of her breast.  
  
He heard Helena moan again when his engulfed one of his lover's breasts into his warm mouth. He swirled his tongue around the nipple before slightly nibbling on the nipple.  
  
Helena's eyes were closed, enjoying Leon's ministration. Her hands slid down to his hair and ran her hand roughly. She moaned and began to heat up more when she felt his body slide lower. He was at her navel, his tongue going in the bellybutton playfully, making Helena giggle at the sensitive spot.  
  
Since she was in a fit of giggles, Leon had to stop. He didn't want his lover to be laughing the whole night while they had sex. That'd be... weird.  
  
Leon went lower down her body and was soon facing her sex. Her thighs had spread open, very inviting. Her lips were puffy and wet, ready for him. Slowly, he leaned in and kissed the outer lips before running his tongue all the way down to her love hole. He slipped his tongue inside her, making her moan at the sensation.  
  
"Oh Leon," she whimpered. She wanted him inside her now!  
  
And as if Leon had read her mind, he pulled away and hovered back up on top of her. "Are you sure about this?" he whispered.  
  
"Don't be silly, of course I am!" she laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her body. Positioning himself, he was ready. However, he wasn't sure if Helena was a virgin... that was the major problem. If she was then this would hurt. And Leon wasn't about to ask her.  
  
So he decided to go in slowly, not wanting to hurt the blonde. And he also crashed his lips into hers, hoping that this would help her not feel the pain so much if she was a virgin.  
  
Slowly, carefully, he felt himself go in. He couldn't help but moan right away. She was extremely tight, her inner walls wrapping around his shift. She was definitely a virgin.  
  
He kept his eyes open to watch her expression. So far she seemed to enjoy it. Her eyes were closed, her mouth deep mouthing his, her moans escaping now and then, and a tiny crimson color on her cheeks. But when he felt the barrier inside her, her eyes seemed to open slightly.  
  
'Just do it quickly!' his conscious told him.  
  
And he did. He trusted in as swiftly as possible, blocking out Helena's small scream of pain in his lips. He began to go in more before pulling out and then back in, keeping his pace slow.  
  
But Helena didn't seem satisfied. She groaned in his mouth, pulling him closer to her. Leon indicated this that she wanted him to speed up. And he did. His pace became quicker.  
  
Eventually, the two were enjoying so much they couldn't stop the feeling of coming.  
  
"Ah, Leon!" Helena moaned when she let lose, a pleasurable feeling overwhelming both of their bodies.  
  
Leon gritted his teeth. He remained quiet but he wrapped his arms around her and pulled out. They were both out of breath as they kissed each other once more before lying on their backs.  
  
Leon has his eyes closed, tired with the evening's event. But he opened it when Helena got on top of him.  
  
She smiled, resting her chin on her folded hands, which was on his chest. "I love you Leon," she whispered, making him lift his head to peck her on the lips. "I love you too."  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
The next morning Jessica and the rest of the butlers and maids came inside Helena's mansion, ready for the day's work. As Jessica got ready to seat Helena's morning tea, she noticed that Leon wasn't around.  
  
"Hey, why isn't Leon here yet?" Jessica asked the closest butler, Jack.  
  
"Ah, the guy's probably running late," Jack said, handing Jessica Helena's tea on a tray.  
  
"Thanks, I'll go give this to her."  
  
Jessica headed up stairs to Helena's chamber, opening the door and entered. The moment when she saw it, she gasped and dropped the tray, the tea pot and teacup smashing into pieces.  
  
"Oh my god!" she gasped loudly before running down the stairs. She wasn't about to tell anyone but the thought of her master and her friend sleeping in the same bed, bloody naked, was enough to make her faint.  
  
The moment Jessica was out of the room, Helena and Leon woke up.  
  
"Good morning," Helena greeted, kissing Leon on the lips passionately.  
  
The End.  
  
::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
  
Author Notes: Well...I know gross, but I was bored. 


End file.
